danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Land mine
kept in place with C-4. If a player or fighter steps on it, it falls down into the torch, lighting the nitro.]] A Land mine is a type of technology/bomb in Powder Game and Powder Game 2, often used in player course uploads or simply as a standalone upload. Land mines generally consist of a box or ball (mainly a ball after ver6.6) that would be moved when a player steps on it. This will cause the ball or box to move into some form of lighter element and ignite itself, thus often detonating a larger explosive surrounding the ball or box. Ball-Based land mines can also be used to trigger switches in player courses (however this is known as a pressure pad), instead of simple explosives by using a thunder ball and metal in the place of a nitro ball and torch. A simple land mine is shown to the right. Most land mines are single use technologies, however they are currently only two known ways to produce multi-use land mines. The first way to do this is to use a bird ball, placed on a line of wood, and then surround this with a living powder such as seed. When the ball is stepped on, it will move into the living powder and thus consume it. Through a variety of possible technologies, this will then detonate an explosive. After the explosion, the ball is then attracted to the wood and returns to it's inactive state (note that all powders and explosives are replenished via clone). The second method is solely possible on Powder Game 2. In this method, a ball is joined to an immovable element beneath it. Between the element and ball, there will be an element that in some way reacts with the ball to activate the mine (without destroying the ball or the element, obviously). When the player steps on the mine, the joint acts as a spring and lowers the ball, thus activating the mine. When the player moves away from the mine, the joint moves the ball to it's original location. How it works First, a player or fighter must walk onto a ball or box which has been carefully balanced on a thin layer of some form of solid, thus pushing it into a lighter element such as torch. The ball/box then burns (or even explodes if it's an explosive-charged ball), creating fire. This fire then ignites a near-by explosive such as nitro, causing it to explode. However, box-based land mines can be dangerous, and may even explode without a player or fighter coming into contact with it. This is often because boxes shift position every time the game is reloaded. Because of this, box-based land mines have become obsolete since the invention of the far more stable and compact, ball-based land mine. If a land mine is not created correctly, it can very easily malfunction. Ball-based land mines should be supported on each corner by pen-s 0 solids, while box-based land mines should have a straight line of a pen-s 0 solid below them. It is recommended that the creator scale in to 16 and use only pen-s 0 to create land mines, as they are very delicate contraptions. It should be noted that land mines are highly sensitive to wind. The slightest pressure change is capable of detonating a land mine, so it is therefor recommended to place mines far away from each other, or separate them with a layer of block. If it is absolutely necessary to place land mines side by side, one should attempt to avoid using high-explosives such as nitro or gunpowder. This is because large amounts of high explosives generate far too much wind, and will most likely detonate any mines near them as well. Usages Land mines are commonly used in base defend uploads. This is because they can be detonated very quickly. Land mines are a common obstacle on player course uploads, as well. High-explosive land mines, however can cause a large amount of wind and destroy most of the other obstacles, including other land mines. Land mines can be used in technology uploads. However, they are generally most used in very complex player courses using a large amount of technology. Ball land mine Since the addition of ball in ver6.6, ball-based land mines have effectively replaced box-based mines. Ball-based land mines can also use a variety of elemental balls. The most commonly-used types of balls are fire balls, powder balls C-4 balls, nitro balls, or gunpowder balls. Unlike box-based land mines, ball-based land mines are much more compact and can be used nearly anywhere. A variation of the ball-based land mine is to use a thunder ball surrounded by metal, which is connected to a line of glass above the contraption. Upon being stepped on, the thunder ball will charge the metal which in turn will then charge the glass, killing the player of fighter on top of it. This variation produces no wind and is therefor favoured in more complex player courses, however they leave a short time period from when it is triggered to when the glass is illuminated, allowing the player to possibly escape, and is therefor a far less-deadly version. Pressure Pads Pressure pads are vary similar and use much the same technology as land mines, however they serve a more technological purpose and can be designed to do a wider variety of tasks, such as to make a electrical circuit run. Powering a divider As seen in the first picture in the gallery, there is use of a divider. The only way to make this is by using the left version of the pressure pad image. The effect of this is that thunder is separated in two ways, being able to get two outputs. Examples These are examples of standard box-based land mines: Another example on the application of land mines: Gallery Pressurepad.PNG|Two versions of sensors using a soapy ball. The left one is used to clear the Torch and in the right one used to hold the mercury. The right one has more chance to fail. Sensors.PNG|Here is a larger version of a pressure pad; they all use one thunder source, so it can be used as a code. FPPressurePad.png|A fool-proofed version of the soapy ball pressure pad, with an external output. Category:Powder Game technology